


"Good Morning"

by wally_west (orphan_account)



Category: House of 1000 Corpses (Movies) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, I think that's about it, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Morning Sex, One Shot, Please Don't Kill Me, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, anyway! tags, but only slghtly, there's no way y'all hate me more than I hate myself for this, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/wally_west
Summary: Sometimes Bill gets bored waiting for Sid to wake up in the morning, so he just wakes him up himself. Alternatively: Bill is a horny little asshole and wakes Sid up to have sex.





	"Good Morning"

**Author's Note:**

> I just really want to fill this tag tbh so here you go.

Sid woke up to the feeling of his cock being engulfed in wet, tight heat. His eyes flew open to the very lovely sight of Bill's lips stretched around his cock obscenely, jaw working as he bobbed up and down continuously.

Sid groaned, burying his hands instinctively in Bill's short hair. Bill peered up at Sid from under his eyelashes, humming around Sid's cock before pulling off, a string of spit connecting his lips to the head. "Good morning," Bill said in his obnoxiously always happy tone.

Sid threw his head back, moaning at the sensation of Bill suckling the head and tonguing the underside of his cock where the vein was. "Good morning to me indeed," he choked out.

Bill smirked around his dick before plunging back down, not stopping until he reached the coarse hairs at the base of Sid's girth, his lips stretching beautifully. Sid got the hint from Bill pinching his thigh, and started thrusting into Bill's mouth, forcing him down on his dick. Bill moaned, the vibrations around his cock making Sid shiver.

Sid groaned, grabbing Bill's hair harder and really giving it to him, feeling Bill's throat swallow around him continuously. Bill just took it, eyes watering and tears streaming down his cheeks. He looked so beautiful and fucked out, and Sid knew he loved being used like this.

"Fuck baby, I'm so close," Sid moaned a few minutes later, but Bill had other plans. He pulled off Sid before leaving one last gentle kiss on the head, and situated himself so his thighs straddled Sid's hips. He reached behind himself and grabbed Sid's cock, bringing it to his hole. The head caught on his rim, making them both moan loudly.

"Shit Bill, don't you need to open yourself up a bit first?" Sid questioned while gripping Bill's hips so tightly he probably left marks.

"Already did, before you woke up. Wanted to be ready for you to fuck me," Bill beamed proudly, already starting to sink down on the thick cock that was breaching him, eyes closing and mouth opening into a beautiful O shape as he finally bottomed out.

"Fuck Daddy, you feel so good inside me. Love how thick you are and how well you split me open." Bill bit his lip and started rolling his hips experimentally, getting used to being filled to the brim of Sid. Sid ran his hands up and down Bill's sides and back before resting at the base of his spine, pressing into the dimples at the bottom of his back.

Bill whined, now starting to rise up and drop back down on Sid's cock. Bill felt so good around him, tight as ever and all gorgeous smooth heat. He would never get tired of having Bill this way.

Bill had really worked up a quick rhythm, rising all the way up until only the tip of Sid's length was inside of him, then slamming back down. He looked gorgeous, his cock bouncing against his stomach with every thrust, cheeks and chest flushed a beautiful shade of pink, lips cherry red and bitten raw. His hands were resting on Sid's chest for leverage, thighs flexing beautifully as he rode Sid.  
The sounds coming out of his mouth were absolutely delicious. Low groans as he bottomed out, breathless moans as he rose up, and high whimpers when he was angled just so, his prostate being drilled repeatedly.

Sid knew he was getting tired by the way he was slowing down but he also knew how determined Bill got when he was riding him and that he would never actually say he was tired. Sid stopped his bouncing, lifting him off his cock while Bill looked very confused.

"Why'd you stop me, Daddy? I wanted to make you come."

"You were doing so good, Bill, so good for me. Wanna see you on your hands and knees for me now."  
Bill nodded and rapidly turned around. He was pushing his ass out and looking over his shoulder, knowing absolutely well what the sight would do to Sid. "Sid, I feel so empty without you in me," he whined, wiggling his ass for good measure.

Sid growled, scooting forward to give Bill a quick slap on his ass cheek. "Patience baby, good boys don't beg to be fucked, do they? They wait for what they're given, yeah?"

Bill lowered his head and answered with an apology.

"Gonna fuck you now, okay sweetheart? Want you to be good for me.," Bill blushed and Sid smiled, caressing his cheek and kissing him softly before continuing. Sid spread Bill's cheeks apart, in awe of his beautiful hole which already looked used and red. He pushed in slowly, enjoying the way his cock was being swallowed by Bill, sinking in as Bill's slightly puffy rim stretched gorgeously around him.

This position always drove Bill and Sid crazy. Bill would always say how good it felt, having Sid so so deep, feeling him everywhere and Sid loved being able to see where they were connected, eyes transfixed on the spot where he disappeared into Bill.

Sid thrusted in and out of Bill at a rough and dirty pace, fucking the moans out of Bill. He was being extremely loud, yelling and moaning at volumes that made him glad they had a soundproof hotel room.

"Daddy please, I'm so close, so fucking close, can I-" Sid cut him off with a brutal thrust right into his prostate, making Bill yelp and scream in pleasure. Sid was now fucking him in earnest, Bill thrusting himself back on Sid's cock in return. Bill reached down to take hold of his own cock, but Sid smacked his hand away, making Bill whine.

"There, there Daddy! Fuck, don't stop please." Bill was breathless from all the intense pleasure Sid was giving him, on the edge already and so close to tipping over.

Sid wrapped his whole body around Bill's. Sticky from sweat, he plastered himself against Bill's back, wrapping one arm around Bill’s slim torso to hold him against his chest, and using the other to hold them both up. Sid leaned right into his ear to whisper dirtily, "So good baby, you feel amazing for me. Gonna come in you, then lick you out. Don't come yet, okay?"

Bill whined, so desperate for release but wanting to please Sid.

Sid's thrusts were becoming faster and sloppier, and Bill knew he was about to come. He clenched his walls around him, knowing it drove Sid wild. Sid moaned lowly, before thrusting once, twice, three more times and spilling his seed inside of Bill. He thrusted two more times to ride out his orgasm, then gently pulled out.

Bill was being so good, making sure to clench his hole so as not to let any come drip out. Sid gave him a kiss on the small of his back and then on each ass cheek before spreading them apart and admiring Bill's used hole. He wrapped his lips around it, kissing it with an open mouth and sucking at it obscenely.

After a few moments he pulled off, satisfied with how slick it had gotten. Bill kept letting out the prettiest moans, positively losing it when he was getting eaten out. Sid leaned back down to nip at his rim, gently nibbling while also giving small kitten licks.

Deciding he had teased Bill enough, Sid finally licked a wide stripe across Bill's rim, making him boneless and even more pliant.

"Daddy, daddy, please more," Bill whined, pushing his ass as far back as possible, trying to get Sid's tongue inside of him. Sid pulled back to give him a firm smack on the ass.

"Bill, what did I say about taking what I give you?" Bill let out a little mewl along with a soft "Sorry, Sid," hanging his head heavy and staying absolutely still.

"Good boy," Sid gently murmured along with a kiss against his hole to let Bill know that he wasn't going to punish him today. He resumed licking at Bill's hole, eventually pushing his tongue into the velvet heat. Bill's walls were warm and wet, coated with his come. He licked around and gathered the come on his tongue, retracting it and going to kiss Bill to feed it to him.

Bill made a contented sound as Sid pushed the come into his mouth before returning back to his hole to gather more. Bill was eagerly waiting for it, opening his mouth wide to swallow every drop. When Sid finally deemed Bill rid of all his come, he sat up to grab Bill's neglected cock which was dark red and so hard it looked painful.

Bill closed his eyes as Sid began stroking him fast and rough, the drag dry but just deliciously on the side of painful. He could tell that Bill was almost under, the way his eyes looked lost in pleasure and almost far away. It used to scare Sid but now he loved being able to give Bill so much pleasure, watching him let go and truly relax. Sid pulled and pushed his foreskin back with every stroke, twisting his wrist on the downstroke and toying with the head on the upstroke. When he swiped his thumb over Bill's sensitive slit, Bill shivered and his stomach flexed enticingly.

"Sid, Daddy please, so close I'm so-" Sid started to jack him off at an even more rapid pace, the sound of his wrist working increasingly louder.

"Come on baby, come for me. Wanna see you make a mess of yourself Bill." With his permission, Bill finally climaxed with a scream, shooting his warm, sticky load all over his stomach and some reaching his chest. Sid stroked him through it until Bill winced at the oversensitivity. Sid kissed the tip of his cock before moving his attention to the extremely content and sated Bill sprawled in front of him.  
"Open up, love," Sid murmured gently, scooping up the come painting Bill's sweaty body. Bill obediently opened his mouth and swallowed all of his own come, making Sid so proud of his boy. Sid knew he was tired when he just laid there pliantly, blissful smile on his face, slowly blinking.

Sid scooped Bill up and into his arms, running his hands through his hair that was now damp with sweat and sticking to his forehead. "You felt great this morning, your ass is really gonna kill me one of these days."

After a bit of cuddling, Bill stirred in Sid's arms, looking up at him with the wide, gorgeous blue eyes he fell for all those years ago.

"That was the best morning sex we've ever had," Bill rasped, making Sid laugh loudly.  
"Might have to agree there, best fucking morning ever so far."

"Anything for my favorite coworker," Bill smirked, leaning in to kiss him. Sid kissed him back fiercely, knowing this wasn’t going to last long and that he had to gather all he could before the parted ways once again.


End file.
